Dead End
by Sugar'n'Spice'n'Luv
Summary: An unknown virus has been spread throughout ninety percent of earth's population over a short period of two weeks, forcing the remaining ten to erect walls in between them and the infected. It is now up to a group of recruits to venture outside these walls and find the origins of said virus, hoping to find a cure before the virus manages to annihilate humanity.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Irt's SSL here. I decided to start an AU story so here it is! I hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate if you could point out any grammar mistakes for me (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**_  
_

**So now I leave you alone with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

_October 3_

_1345 Hours_

The cool temperatures of autumn dropped considerably that day. This however, didn't stop people from leaving their houses for either business or pleasure. The mall was packed with hundreds of souls walking from shop to shop, browsing through the items. Faces came and faces went just as soon as they appeared. Half of the people had received their paycheck in the prior days and were looking for something in which they could spend it to gain a little self indulgence. Nobody noticed anybody else in that hectic day. They were all too submerged in their own commercial pampering to notice a young male in between the age of twenty and thirty teetering about the mall, his eyes frenzied and his jaw open. The young man stumbled close to a woman sitting at a café, sipping her coffee and checking her paperwork. Without any previous warning he toppled over her, biting her nape and growling violently. Security was called, ambulances were on their way. Not long after the attack the woman dropped to the floor and entered a state similar to that of an epileptic attack. People surrounded her and tried to help the poor woman out. A few seconds later, she sat stood up and avoided eye contact. She suddenly jerked her head in the direction of an old lady and ran towards her, foaming by the mouth. She sunk her teeth into her and took a chunk out of her flesh. This action suddenly took a domino effect turn, the infected bit the healthy and the healthy got infected and so on. Panic broke free and dispersed throughout the mall. People rushed to their vehicles and tried to escape only to be stopped by military forces situated in the exits.

"What are you doing?! Let us through!" A man shouted as he approached the exit by foot.. An officer pointed his gun at him.

"Get back! Get back or I'll shoot!" He yelled in response. The man stopped dead in his tracks. The swarm of people behind him did so too. "We were ordered to put this place under quarantine until the CDC arrives. Everybody stay calm." He shouted as he aimed his gun at any civilian who dared to move. And they kept them in, save for a little girl who had managed to escape through one of the air ducts. She had red eyes and a foaming mouth. The girl began to walk towards the main street in which she reached a school.

* * *

_October 4_

_1821 Hours _

A young brunette browsed the TV channels, a bored expression in his features. He was lying down on the living room couch where he had just finished his homework. He stumbled upon a news channel and something caught his eye.

"They quarantined a _mall_?" He murmured to himself. His brother then entered the room and kicked the brunette off the couch. He then proceeded to establish himself comfortably with a bowl of popcorn on his belly.

"Asshole." His little brother snapped as he settled for sitting on the carpeted floor. His brother chuckled as he ate his popcorn.

He then offered some to his sibling as an apology. "What's up with that?" He inquired as he read the news. His little brother shrugged and gladly accepted his offer.

"I don't know. Something about a new virus breakout on Sacramento or some shit. I didn't finish listening because a certain asshat threw me off the couch." He sneered. His older brother chuckled and mussed his head as he switched channels. The brunette remained quiet as he fiddled with his thumbs, a sudden foreboding feeling sprouting in his gut. "You don't think it'll reach us right? The virus?" He asked his brother, earning a grimace from him.

He then chuckled. "Boy, Raynold. You gotta lay off the zombie apocalypse movies; obviously not." His brother said, making said Raynold roll his eyes and stand up. He then made his way to the kitchen where he found Rose, their housekeeper. The blonde turned around and smiled lovingly at him. she placed a grill cheesed sandwich on the kitchen counter and beckoned him over.

"Eat. You are getting scrawny." She ordered him as he sat down. The brunette rolled his eyes at her and laughed.

"Okay, _mom_." He teased. The blue eyed woman chuckled and exited the room, leaving Raynold all alone with his thoughts. The feeling from before appeared again and he shivered. He then cleared his mind off the topic and ate. But still somewhere deep in his mind, the feeling never really went away.

* * *

**So what did you think? This was only the prologue so bear with me please! Well hehe... SSL Out!**


	2. It's Always Calm Before the Storm

**Heey! Official chapter one here! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_October 5_

_0630 Hours_

"Oi!"

The voice of a small girl resonated throughout the silent house. Said girl was making her way to the door next to hers, banging her smalls fists on the wood once she reached her destination.

A few seconds after waiting for a response and receiving none, she opened the door to her brother's larger room. "Link! Link, get up!" She slowly crept her way over to her brother. He was laying in a small cluster of sheets and pillows, his blonde mane being the only part of his body out. Aryll tugged at a sole strand, earning a yelp from the sleeping boy.

"Ugh, Aryll!" Link yelled as he threw the covers off of him. He glared at his sister before turning his gaze at the clock hanging above his door frame. He let out a defeated sigh, kicking his sister out his bedroom on his way to the bathroom. After taking a short shower, he ran out and tugged on a fresh red flannel shirt and a pair of black jeans, black cargo boots complimenting the outfit. Link ran a comb through the messy mop of blonde hair before running out his room. As he made his way downstairs, the smell of bacon and toasts invaded his nose.

A brunette turned her head around at the sound of a chair being dragged. "Good morning, honey. Would you like some eggs with your bacon?" She asked her son as she placed his breakfast in front of him. "Pretty please!" He said. He caught the sight of his father entering the kitchen. He gave his son a once over before greeting him."Morning champ!" His father said, his sunny disposition invading the room, sickening Link a tad. The man wasted no time in grabbing his wife and kissing her good morning longer than he needed.

"Ew! Daddy no!" A squeaky voice said behind the scene. They turned around to see Aryll covering her eyes and sticking her tongue out at her parents. Link then mimicked her sister antics mockingly, earning a laugh from their parents.

"Hurry up! The bus comes in ten minutes!" Their mother said with a light smile in her thin lips. At this, Link shoveled the rest of his breakfast, downing the last bite with the remaining of his juice. He then made a bee line for his room, where he simultaneously packed his scattered books and brushed his teeth. Soon after readying everything, he put his earphones on and started his iPod; an Aerosmith song played loudly. He slung his blue bag over his shoulder and turned to look at his room. The walls were a dark, moss like green. There was a single fan-shaped step in the corner of the room in which his queen sized and unmade bed was above every other furniture. His eyes traveled to his desk, which lay beside his bed. It was covered with graded papers and messy notes. His clothes were strewn unevenly about the floor of the room. His nightstand was covered in bottles and cans of drinks he'd had. There was even a shirt hanging off the plasma on the wall. Link cringed.

"I need to take care of this…" He said before slamming the door shut and rushing to the bus stop at the end of the street. There were a bunch of kids already there, either gossiping about a party or a new show they had been watching. Link rolled his eyes and leaned against the fence of the house in that corner.

"What's up?" He heard someone say, well, shout. Link pulled out an earphone and turned his eyes the source of the voice. He instantly spotted his blonde and much more timid friend.

"Morning, cowlick princess." He quipped, making his friend scowl. He chuckled before nudging the blonde beside him. "You know I say it with love!" He teased.

"You know I say it with love." Lucas mocked, rolling his dark brown eyes. After that they both chuckled lightly, taking in the chilly autumn breeze. Their gazes shifted from house to house, not entirely focusing on one. They all were two-storied and had dull colored walls, except for the warm yellow one in the opposite end of the street, which happened to be Link's house. It made the place livelier in the bleak weather. Lucas tugged at his cardigan, trying to cover up more of his cold neck. He let out a sigh before snatching the iPod from Link.

He tittered before turning to his friend. "Seriously? This band is like a thousand years old." Link wasted no time in socking the device off the hands of his friend.

"So? I like it so shut up." He mumbled bitterly, his words drowned out by the sound of the screeching brakes of the bus. The students were quick to board it, nearly stomping over each in their search for comfortable seats. The two blondes walked to their usual spot and sat, not directing any words at each other. The bus started when the last student sat down, chirring as it was revved up.

"_Pink is the color of passion…_" Link sang quietly as he gazed at the golden and brown leaves fall.

* * *

_October 5_

_1235 Hours_

Three boys sat together in the center table of the school cafeteria. One sported a black leather jacket that matched his hair and V-neck white shirt, with his dark jeans. Another had white, long sleeved shirt and jeans; perfectly tousled brown hair and dark eyes. The third one had a dark grey vest and a lighter colored shirt with a pair of black pants.

"Dude, I want it to be winter break already. I can't stand this shit hole anymore." A brunette spoke as he chewed on his turkey sandwich. His friends chuckled at this, a few nods thrown at him.

"God yes! Snow and Christmas is what I need now!" A boy whose eyes resembled amber said as he stretched.

"Enjoy the present guys." Ness chuckled as he shook his head at his friends, Preston and Raynold. The two brunettes sighed and looked at each other. They remained silent for a few minutes, swallowing their food and stealing glances at each other.

Preston was the first one to break the silence. "Did you guys hear about the new virus they have discovered?" Ness looked at him, a disinterested look on his face.

"No. What about it?" He asked dully, just for the sake of having a topic to discuss. The brunette shrugged before biting down on his sandwich.

"I heard it turns people violent…" Raynold said, his friends' gazes on him now. "Wow." Ness said flatly before returning to his pizza. Raynold shook the crumbs off his vest, then proceeded to roll his shirt's sleeves up to his elbows.

"Pizza, video games, and my brother's Smirnoff today at my house to compensate for this boring ass day. My parents are out tonight and so is he. Sound good?" He said happily as he smiled at his friends. Ness and Preston eyed each before nodding. Soon, a few more kids joined them in the popular table. Chatter broke the previously gloomy atmosphere. The trio finished up their lunch and headed together to their next class.

* * *

_October 5_

_1445 Hours_

Link and Lucas nonchalantly strode out the school doors, too absorbed into their conversation to notice the approaching danger. The two blondes were rammed by three unknown bodies, successfully forcing the pair to their knees.

"Shit. Sorry, didn't se- Ha…" A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Ness, Preston, and Raynold laughing at them. They walked past them without even offering a helping hand or anything along those lines.

"Assholes… like always." Link murmured as he helped his friend up. Lucas turned around just in time to see Raynold's chauffeur open the black car for the trio. The blonde couldn't suppress the annoyed groan that escaped his throat. "What's up with them? Can't they open the door themselves?" Link commented, an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Well, they are the most popular and rich kids around this school." Lucas stated matter-of-factly. Link rolled his eyes as he pulled his friend towards the bus that had parked in front of them. They managed to scurry through the crowd in front of them, earning a few mean retorts and barks. Once in their sits Lucas spoke.

"I've heard they drink and smoke with the high schoolers…" Link turned his black orbs to his friend. After seeing his confused expression, Lucas explained himself. "Ness and his friends, they-"

"Fuck them." Link said bitterly as he returned his gaze to the moving scenery behind the window. As if on cue Lucas gasped, remembering a certain detail about them that clearly had upset his friend.

He cowered slightly as Link glared in his direction. "Oh… I had forgotten." He murmured, not daring to meet the other blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad you remember now. It's not like it appeared in the school news or anything." Link said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously, I hadn't done anything to him at all." He added, his voice barely a whisper now. Lucas slumped into his seat, eyeing Link with his peripheral vision. He had a scowl on his face now. He sighed and mentally slapped himself for bringing them up.

"We still hanging out right?" He asked once they arrived the bus stop. Link shoved his hands inside his pockets, not turning around. He then looked over his shoulder, and beckoned Lucas with a nod of the head. He started walking, not bothering to turn around to check if his friend had followed because he knew he was right behind, like always.

* * *

_October 5_

_2005 Hours_

"Did see you his face?" A certain loud brunette slurred. Ness turned to Preston only to see him surrounded by three empty bottles, half of the fourth already gone. He rolled his eyes as he waited to be respawned.

He did, only to be placed right in front of the guy that had previously shot him. He cursed for the millionth when he was killed, turning the off console after that. "Ugh, yeah. So?" He turned to his inebriated friend. Preston chugged down the rest of the bottle before chuckling. "He looked ready to pound you… wait…. no, that sounds wrong." He said, his voice lowering in volume as he continued to speak.

"I guess he hasn't forgotten. Stupid kid, should already get over himself. I bet you don't even remember his name, am I right?" Raynold said, a bit more coherent since he had drank only one bottle. Ness looked at his unfinished one. He placed it aside and turned to the latter.

He smirked. "Link." He said as he laughed at the memory of their little encounter last year. "Who the hell did he think he was, telling me to be more respectful to the janitor? Shouldn't have acted so surprised when I retaliated…" He spoke, malice in each word he said. He yelped at the thunderous laugh that erupted behind him. The two turned to see Preston laying on his back as he held his stomach.

"H-His face when he saw t-the posters!" He managed between laughs. Raynold grinned as he fetched his phone and started recording the other brunette. "Who would've thought a few photoshopped pictures of him would've been enough to break him down. The dress fit him quite well though…" Ness said, now taking a swig off his bottle. He scrambled towards the bed of the bedroom, immediately throwing himself on the bed. Soon a warm buzz enveloped his body as he drank the last bit of his drink, carefully placing the bottle on the floor. He was soon joined by the other two brunettes. His eyes slowly began to drift closed, he made no move to stop himself from dozing off.

* * *

_October 5_

_2315 Hours_

Lucas had left the house an hour ago now. Link slowly trudged his way up to his room, his shoulders sagging from the exhaustion. They had done their homework and then played a few video games. At last, they watched a horror movie in which aliens invaded New York and fucked it up. Shocker, right? The blonde pulled his shirt and pants off, throwing them at the growing sea of scattered clothes on his floor. He plopped down into the bed and curled up into a ball, sleep getting the best of him. After a minute or two, he had completely left this world, and was making his way over to dreamland. And he would've made it, if it were not for the sharp noise that jabbed at his eardrums. He jumped up from his cocoon and patted the bed frantically in search for his ringing phone. Once he found it he looked at the caller ID and groaned.

He wasted no time in spewing the first curse words that flew to his mind at the moment. "What the fuck do you want? You just woke me up you stupid dipshit." The line was silent for a few moments before he heard a defeated sigh. "Jeez, calm down." Lucas spoke calmly on the other end, irritating an already angry Link more.

"Spit it, or I'll hang up." Link snapped. Lucas cleared his throat and took in a sharp breath. "I just watched the news and there is this new virus that reached us. A few patients escaped the hospital near here and are lose. Authorities stated to lock every door and window and to communicate with them if you happen to see any odd persons out. They are extremely violent and are not to be approached. I just called to make sure you do just that." Silence overtook the call for a few seconds.

"Link?"

"Did you seriously just woke me up to tell me to lock my doors?" Link asked, an evident anger in his words.

"And windows…" Lucas added hesitantly. At the sharp intake of air he heard he immediately added. "Do it, okay? I called because I care, and I want you to be safe, not because I wanted to screw with your precious sleep." Link sighed after hearing this.

"Fine." He whispered as he stood, to do what his friend told him to. "You owe me a cookie for this." He added, earning a chuckle from his friend.

"Hey, I love you! No homo." Lucas added, laughing as he said it. Link rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the first floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, no homo. Remind why did we even agree to say this?" He said as he checked the house's main entrance.

"To be honest, I don't remember, but it stuck." Lucas said, tiredness obvious in his voice. Link pulled on the lower level windows to check they were locked.

"Get some sleep, bye." He said before hanging up, not waiting for his friend to return the customary farewell. After checking that last door, he made his way up again. Once inside his room, he decided to lock the door. Just to be safe. He was now currently laying in his bed, sleep slowly invading him. And at last he slept peacefully… for now.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I just wanted to clear a few things up. **

**1. Preston-Popo  
**

**2. Raynold-Red**

**Hehe, you probably guessed that but i jsut wanted to make sure. Oh and Link's parents won't have a name. See ya!**


	3. Sacrifice

**Hello there! SSL here. I just wanted to let you know the interim between new chapters is going to suffer a mayor growth since I started school already (ಥ_ಥ)**_  
_

**Anyway, here I bring to you the next chapter in the lame story of Dead End!**

* * *

_October 6_

_0000 Hours_

_Crash._

Ness jolted up immediately at the sound of breaking glass. His eyes scanned the room, barely making out the silhouette of the objects in Red's room. Did he imagine that sound? He couldn't have now could he? He stood up and stretched his stiff body, joints popping all over. He turned his head toward the bed. Preston and Raynold were now spooning each other… shirtless.

"Oh god, please… No." In previous occasions, when these two idiots got shit faced, they'd kiss the nearest living thing and go as far as to… please it. The raven haired boy reached for the covers and yanked it off their bodies, relieved at the sight of pants on both. He sighed, shaking his head as he sat back down. _I seriously need to stop drinking before sleeping… _Ness slowly began to lower his body unto the bed, throwing the duvet over his shoulders as he did so, only to freeze at the sound of a scream. His blood suddenly cooled, shivers running down his spine. The boy got up and slowly tiptoed his way to the door. He opened and pushed it softly, praying that it had been previously oiled. Once outside the room, he let the door slightly ajar. Ness swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced his feet to move through the dark hallway. He patted the wall as he made his way to the stairs. He tentatively walked onto the first step, an ominous gurgle making him stop dead in his tracks. Once the noise was gone, he proceeded to walk down to the first floor. The cold bit his feet once he made his way through the dark house. He walked straight towards the living room of the house, since it seemed to be the only place with light. The gurgle started once again, only this time, a new series of noises could be heard. Tearing, popping, and chewing. Ness instantly sidestepped into a place where he couldn't be easily spotted. He leaned again the wall sidling his way towards the room. Once in the edge of the wall he mustered up all the courage he had and poked his head into the place. At the sight he felt his face blanch, and his knees buckle. _Mr. Furball…_ The cat going by that name was now in the hands of a strange male, who was taking bites off the animal, blood pooling at his knees. Ness's eyes wandered to the right corner, opposite to where the man was. Rose, Red's maid, was cowering behind the furniture. She looked at the boy and instantly shooed him away with her hands, worry clear in her every feature. The raven haired boy obliged, slowly tip toeing back towards the staircase.

"I can't leave her behind…" He turned around to see her, tears running down her cheeks. His chest clenched, making it impossible for air to enter his lungs. His eyes scanned the place, desperately looking for something that could serve as a distraction. After a few seconds of searching frantically, he caught sight of a vase standing proudly near the entrance. He ran to it, as silently as he could. Once with the object in his hands, he gazed inside the living room. The man was still chewing at what remained of Mr. Furball. He walked closer to the living room and made eye contact with Rose. She looked noticeably worried, shooing him off again. Ness shook his head and pointed at the vase in his hands. He then pointed towards the hallway leading to the kitchen, and back at the vase. He then pointed towards her, consecutively signaling towards the stairs. He didn't wait for her response and stepped back, taking in a sharp breath as he raised the vase in one hand. _I hope all these years in the baseball team were useful…_ And with all the strength he had he threw the thousand dollar vase, which landed near the kitchen door. The man let out a blood curdling scream and ran out the room stopping a few feet in front of Ness. The man started sniffing the air slightly turning towards the boy. _I'm going to die._ With a sharp turn, the man ran off towards the kitchen. Ness let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. wasting no time he turned towards the woman cowering in the corner and beckoned her, an urgent plea in his eyes as he did so. That was all it took for Rose to run his way. Once they were both together, they dashed towards the staircase. Ness let Rose in first before closing the door gingerly and locking it. Raynold and Preston were awake now, shirts on already.

"What the fuck was that scream?" Preston asked, his left foot halfway inside his Converse. Ness turned to Rose, waiting for her explanation. The woman shuffled over to the nearest seat.

"I was making my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I heard someone break the window. I walked towards the place where the window had been broken and turned the lights on only to see that man, blood covering every inch of his face. He then started running towards me, that's when I screamed. Unluckily, Mr. Furball jumped in between us and the man grabbed him. He walked away from me with the cat in his hands. He then sunk his teeth into its neck and proceeded to eat it right there. Then that's when you came, Mr. Maastraeger. You threw that vase towards the kitchen, risking your safety for me. Thank you very much; I owe my life to you." She whispered, a few tears falling down her face. The room fell silent for what seemed like hours. They kept staring at each other, unsure of what to say next.

Preston shuffled closer to Raynold and looked at him. "What now?" He inquired. Ness looked up at them, a million thoughts going through his mind.

"Let's call 911. Tell them we have a psychopath inside the house or something." He said after a few seconds. Preston was the first to snatch his phone and dial the number. He tapped the speaker button and they waited. "_911, what is your emergency?" _A female voice said. A wave of relief washed over them.

Ness grabbed the phone and brought it close to his mouth. "A man broke into our house. He shows no signs of sanity and is extremely violent. We're locked in the second floor. Our address is 31 West Si-" A scream coming out the phone interrupted him."_Help! Don't come near me! Security! Help! Some-" _Her pleas were overshadowed by an inhumane scream. After that, the line went dead. Ness looked up to meet the terrified faces of his friends. Without actually thinking he ran to the door and pushed the nearest drawer towards it. Preston and Raynold ran to his aid once they saw him struggling. Once the door was barricaded, they went back to the bed. Raynold ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around the room. Rose silently walked over to the TV remote control. She grabbed it and pushed the power button, the screen lighting up instantly. She looked through the channels until she found the news. The flashing red banner at the bottom of the screen had a word down on it.

_Epidemic._

The set had blood splattered on the walls and the body of one of the anchors lay lifeless on the counter. Ness wiped his faces, oblivious to the tears that were now running down his cheeks. He let out a shaky breath before surveying the faces in the room. They all had their mouths lightly agape and eyes frozen with fear.

"Are you telling me… a virus is responsible for all this?" Raynold managed out, his voice uncertain and airy. Preston's gaze landed on the window, which was covered with thick curtains, blocking out any light. His feet move against his will and without even acknowledging his actions, his hand pushed the curtains to the side. The loud thump of his body dropping caught the attention of the rest of the persons in the room. They approached the window cautiously looking at the shaking boy who was kneeling, praying to a nameless god. Raynold and Ness eyed each other before peeling the piece of fabric away from the windows. A collective gasp killed whatever silence that had gathered in the room. The atmosphere of the room was suddenly charged with a mix of fear and confusion. The lamp in the nightstand was immediately turned off by Rose.

"Those things… He… They're everywhere!" Preston choked, his voice wan. The streets were plagued by countless bloodied bodies of the now infected. They threw furtive glances at in every direction, as if they were looking for something. Ness recoiled away from the window. He looked around until he spotted his bag. The boy walked up to it before pouring its contents out on the floor. After meeting the confused looks of their friends, he drew out a long, dreaded sigh.

"We need to get out, and we need to do it now." He declared, now entering Raynold's walk in closet. "But Ness! We can't just go out!" Raynold called after him, following him into the closet.

Ness uttered a glared at his friend. "What else do you expect me to do? Wait here like sitting ducks for those fuckers to break in? Fuck that, I'm leaving with or without you." Raynold stepped back, stunned by his friend's retort. Nevertheless, he continued asserting his case. "I think we should wait for the police to take care of this! We can't just go out and put ourselves out in th-"

"Shut up, okay? You heard what happened to that woman on the phone. Those were the 911 quarters for fuck's sake! Every single distress call is sent there! If they aren't protecting the eyes of the country why would they be focusing on this deadbeat town? Now, we have two options: Option number one, wait here and die either of starvation or being mauled by those _things_. Option number two, we get the hell out this place, save our asses, and reach a safe haven. Which will you choose? The latter sounds pretty appealing to me." The raven haired boy then returned to stuffing his bag with thick sweaters, pants, and another pair of boots. Raynold gazed back to Preston, who had a doubtful look in his features. He muttered a curse before walking up to his bags, emulating Ness's previous actions.

"Empty your back and snatch a few extra changes of clothes. There are a few duffel bags under my bed. Get them out and bring them to my closet." Raynold commanded the other brunette, trotting his way back to the closet. Preston sniffed in a tear before doing what he was told so. Once inside he started stuffing the bags with clothes.

He looked vacillatingly at the boxers that lay inside a drawer before turning to Raynold. The hazel eyed boy turned to meet his dark eyes and sighed. "Second drawer. I have a few unopened packages from my birthday and holidays. Use them." Preston nodded, a thankful gleam in his eyes. He grabbed a package for himself before flinging one at Ness, who even though wasn't looking managed to catch the object with ease. Red grabbed a few of his smaller jeans and blazers and stuffed them into the remaining duffel bag. He then looked at Rose and handed the small framed woman the bag. She blushed, gratefully bowing as she took the bag and its contents in her hands. Once Ness checked each bag, he slung his backpack over one shoulder and placed his duffel bag on the other. So much for the plan because now that they were set, realization crossed his mind. How on Earth are they going to move in the streets with those things lurking freely? He blanched, his head slowly turning towards the group behind him.

"Red…" Ness used the boy's moniker, trying to soothe in the blow he was about to deliver. The brunette looked at him expectantly, waiting for what he was going to say next. "Um… We can't exactly leave now without any means of transport… we are stranded." He murmured. Red remained silent for a few seconds before smiling.

"No, we're not." He met Ness's confused gaze before shifting his weight on his feet. "The SUV my family uses for trips is still parked in the garage, full tank…" He silently divulged, earning a relieved grin from his friend. "The only problem is… the keys are in the kitchen." Red watched as he friend visibly flinched, as if the news physically pained him. they all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We need another distraction to drag him away from the kitchen… perhaps making another noise to call its attention…" Preston said solemnly, waiting for the group's response. They all nodded in unison before turning towards the door. They pulled the drawer back as silently as they could. Rose opened the door and tiptoed out, waiting for the last of the kids to walk out before shutting the door. She made her way towards the end of the hall and took another vase in her hands. She walked back to the trio and handed it to Ness, who cradled it as a newborn. She was the first one to reach the first floor. The living room was the first thing to enter her visual field. Her head jerked right towards the hallway that lead to the kitchen. She raised her hand at the kids behind her and inspected the area. The man stood immobile, facing the door. He seemed oblivious to their presence. Rose let out a quiet sigh and beckoned Ness. The boy obliged, slipping his bags unto the floor before climbing down. He slowly tiptoed towards the first floor. His eyes wandered towards the man. He still remained immobile. Ness focused his gaze back to the living room. He aimed for the far left corner. _1… 2… 3… _He threw his arm back, and used the whiplash from bringing it forward again to throw the vase. He backtracked into the wall beside Rose, freezing in place when the man turned around. He immediately ran towards the living room. Once he was inside, Ness and Rose ran towards the kitchen. Red and Preston wasted no time in picking their friend's bags and dashing downstairs. Preston grabbed unto the railing and used it to veer rapidly towards the kitchen. Red had the same intention. He threw his arm towards the railing, his hand a few inches from grasping its target… Only to have him miscalculate the distance between steps and falling down headfirst onto the floor. His vision was flooded with white spots for a few seconds. The boy shook his head slightly, trying to regain his full consciousness. His ears caught the sound of a guttural growl. His eyes turned towards the source of said noise. That was all it took for Red's vision to return. The man was now looking at him through bloodshot eyes and bared teeth. Only then was the boy able to take in how the man really looked. He had exposed muscles, as if it had been bitten by an animal. His skin had a sickly gray tint to it and foam dripped down his chin. The brunette was frozen in spot, unable to move a single muscle. And he stayed liked that once the man started running in his direction. _I'm going to die…_ The man was struck by a flaxen figure, which he quickly slammed into entrance. Red looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at him, blonde stray hairs covering part of the orbs. Rose threw her bag at him and stood up. The man growled at her, but her stance did not waver.

"RUN!" She shouted. Red remained kneeling where he was, watching the scene unraveling in front of him. Everything slowed down significantly before his eyes. He saw how the man charged at Rose and how she dodged him, landing on her hip as she did so. She looked up to him asking him with her eyes to move. Her lips moved but he heard nothing as he saw the man- no, the monster, turn to look at her defenseless body. He saw how it moved towards her at an agonizingly slow pace. That was until a hard tug on his shoulder pulled him to his feet. His body was turned around and forced to run towards the kitchen. He saw both Ness and Preston running while pulling him along. They neared the kitchen doors slowly in his eyes. He turned his head to see the monsters drop down on top of Rose.

"_Come on, Red! Come out your hiding spot!" A soothing voice called out to him. The toddler giggled, giving out his location to the young female. She looked at a quivering lump under the bed covers, the sight warming her heart and earning a laugh from her. "Oh! I wonder where my young little Raynold has gone off to!" Another giggle came out the lump, and she fought the one arising in her chest. "My, my… seems like I've lost again." Yet another endearing giggle rose up from the hidden baby. She tip toed her way towards the lump, quickly pulling the cover off the five-year old. Red pouted in her direction before swinging his arms around her neck, clinging to Rose as if his life depended on it. He placed a small peck on the woman's cheek. "I love you mommy!" The toddler exclaimed, catching the strawberry blonde off guard. She looked at the hazel orbs of the boy and smiled. "I'm not your mommy, Raynold." She said, making, the brunette bury his face into the crook of her neck. "But you act as my mommy more than my real mommy. Mommies are supposed to play with their kids like you play with me! That means that you are my mommy!" He retorted, an angry tone in his voice. At this, Rose held him tight and held him as if her life depended on it._

Red turned around to see Rose hitting the monster on top of her with her fists. He slowly started to regain his senses. He met her blue orbs, only to be thrown down memory lane again.

"_But mother-" A brunette cried, outraged by his progenitor's actions. He couldn't call her mother. Mothers were supposed to take care of their young. Mothers were supposed to understand their plights. Mothers were supposed to __**care**__. "Those kids were hurting the poor dog that hadn't done anything to them! I told them to back off and they got violent. What was I supposed to do? Stand there and let them beat me up?" His words apparently reached deaf ears, because his mother was taking his new kitten away from him. "I raised a boy, not a savage." And with those last words the woman draped in expensive clothing walked out the door. Red couldn't fight back the tears welling up in his eyes as he ran outside, into the backyard. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings either since he ended up slamming against somebody. This person let out a soft groan before settling two warm hands on his shoulders. Red opened his eyes to meet two blue orbs, staring down at him with concern. Once she saw the tears weren't decreasing anytime soon, she pulled him into a hug. "I wish you were my mother instead of her." He cried into her neck. The blonde's hold around him loosened as she pulled away slightly to look at him. "Don't say that, okay? Your mother is a wonderful woman and you're lucky to have her." She scolded, no real bite in any word she said. "And don't worry. If you ever feel alone or are in need of somebody, you know you can come to me. Forever and ever, remember?" Red chuckled at her words, the silly promise they had made years ago flooding his mind. He pulled her closer and sighed. "Forever and ever." He felt Rose grab his hand and pull him towards the kitchen. "Let's tend those bruises of yours, shall we?" She said before pushing the kitchen's doors open, looking down at him with the smile every mother has when they speak to their children._

His reverie was broken when he heard a scream behind him. He turned his head to see Rose struggling to push the monster off her. "Rose…" He said, his voice hushed. She looked up to meet his hazel orbs with surprisingly calm blue orbs once their gaze met. She then mouthed something. Red mimicked her lips' movement. "_Forever and ever, remember?_" His breath hitched in his throat as he pulled in the opposite way that his friends hauled him along. "Rose." He said more steadily this time. The girl smiled at him. His chest ached. He had to stop this. He had to stop it now. Red ran against his friends' pull on him. "What are you doing?!" Ness cried out to him as he tried to tug the boy. "Rose!" He shouted now. Her smile lessened as a single tear ran down her cheek. She mouthed to him again. _I love you. _Red barely had time to process when he was slung over somebody's shoulder; his eyes were fixated on the scene in front of him. Time slowed down again. "Don't look!" Somebody in front of him yelled. He ignored this as he threw a single arm forward, as if it could reach the woman and pull her towards him. "ROSE!" He shouted with all his might. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He saw how the monster held her arms in a steel grasp, immobilizing her completely. He saw it lower its mouth to her neck. He saw her smile at him one last time. He saw how it sunk its teeth into her soft skin. He saw how her life slowly poured out her body. He saw it all, and now he wished he had had turned away.

They were now sitting in the SUV, pulling out the garage. The how and when he got here were a blur. All that kept playing in his mind was the last scene he had watched. He ignored his friends concerned inquires. All he wanted to do now was curl up and shut the world out. And he did, much to his friends worry.

"Leave him. He is not going to talk right now." Ness said in a defeated tone. Preston leaned comfortably into the passenger's seat, sparing a glance at Red. He scowled a little before turning to look at Ness.

He turned the heat on and settled back into his seat. "I didn't know you could drive…" Ness looked at him with his peripheral vision. "My dad insisted in early lessons every Saturday. I guess you could say it paid off." Preston hugged himself, the heat still not working in the car. "Why didn't you tell us?" He shyly asked. "What? Am I supposed to confide to you every little occurrence in my life now?" The boy snapped at his friend, causing him to flinch. "No but-" he started, only to be cut off. "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for talking." And that was all it took for the ride to grow eerily silent for the next ten minutes.

* * *

_October 6_

_0036 Hours_

The raven haired boy continued to steer through the now more disperse sea of bodies, his grip on the steering wheel never lessening. Preston watched his two friends attentively. Red had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. A light smile tugged at his lips when he saw him, the pain from twenty minutes ago gone. His eyes then wondered to Ness. His shoulders were tense and his knuckles appeared seemingly white in the dull light of the street lamps. Preston sighed and pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them as he did so. He suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him. He leaned his head against the window and smiled contemptibly. A few minutes passed in silence, where he slowly began to doze off.

"HOLY-" Was all the brunette managed to hear before the brakes were slammed causing him to collide headfirst into the dashboard.

* * *

**Well there you go. I will try to have the next chapter next weekend! Maybe I will accomplish this but only because teacher's don't really give us homework until the third week at my school. Yay... Anyway, I hope you liked it. SSL out!**


	4. No Weak Souls Allowed

_October 6, 2015_

_0010 Hours_

His eyes flickered around the room. He had been up for about five minutes ago, a nightmare being the cause of his rude awakening. Blurry images of what it had been flashed through his mind leaving an unsettling feeling deep in his gut. Finally settling his attention on the pale moon outside, the blonde hummed uninterestedly. Link quietly sang the lyrics to a nameless song his mother used to sing to him when he was little.

"_Long have said the bells with a soothing voice…_" His eyelids drooped slightly at the words, having the same effect on him now as when he was little. "_The hour for playing con no longer go on…_" He yawned, stretching his sore body. He shifted his position to laying down on his belly, head under the pillow. "_Over the mountains and hills, the Sun has now dove down…_" His eyes fluttered closed as he his breath deep now. "_Birds are biding goodbye to it… with a… song…_" He nuzzled the pillow closer to him and breathed out a soft purr.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

His eyes flew open, groaning as he turned his head towards the door. He waited for the person outside to state out the reason they had dared to interrupt his sleep. "Link?" A young voice called out to him. The blonde rolled his eyes and stood up to open the door to let his little sister in.

He lowered to her level and forced a smile. "What's wrong?" The little girl held her stuffed seagull close to her chest as she looked back into the dark corridor. "I hear strange noises from outside." She whispered over to her brother, eyebrows knitted in concern. Link sighed as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to her bedroom. The girl immediately hid behind him, cold hands against his bare back. He swatted her sister's cool limbs away as he entered the room. He then looked back at her.

"See, there are no-" _Thunk_. He turned his head to the window. _Thunk_. He made his way over and pushed them open. Directly down, in the first level, was a shadow banging a dull object against the pillar of the veranda. Link quietly shut the windows again and retreated back to the hallway, grabbing his sister's hand on the way out. He led to his room. Once inside he reached into the closet for his baseball bat. He had bought it, thinking he'd made the team. In the auditions, he hadn't done bad… but of course, the captain had the say, even over the coach. Ness rejected him as soon as they finished. _I guess I found a use for this thing…_ he slipped on a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt. After tying his sneakers he glanced over to his sister.

"Lock the door and don't open it unless it's me or our parents, understood?" He commanded before walking out the door. He heard it being shut and waited for his sister to lock it. _Click_. Link made his way down the staircase. Once on the first floor he walked over the sliding doors of the living room. He stepped outside and tiptoed closer to the walls of the house. A dubious feeling enveloped him as he walked out the door. Everything seemed oddly quiet that night. Too quiet for his liking. The lights of the neighboring houses were out, leaving it to the moon to eerily illuminate his path. He placed a chary steps on the wooden floor and held the bat up ready for any incoming danger. Once his eyes located the shadow and he ducked behind a rattan sofa. A cool breeze blew through his locks making them wave in front of his eyes. He jumped up and held his bat tighter, waiting for the shadow to jump at him. It remained stationary swaying around as if searching for something. A shaky hand reached down into the boy's pockets to pull out his phone. His fingers activated the flashlight and he directed it at the shadow. A deer looked up from the trash can it had tipped over to look at Link with wide eyes. It remained frozen staring into the light. Link took a step forward. _Thunk_. The deer's crests bumped against the veranda's pillar as it took a step back. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You there. Shoo!" He said as he dismissively waved the animal off. When all it did was turn its head sideways and gave him the most intense look a deer could give, Link jumped in its direction, successfully scaring it off. The blonde rubbed his temples as he trudged back into the house, idly shutting the sliding door on his way in. The clouds soon covered the pale moon above, and darkened the night. He took a moment to watch how the silhouettes of the trees in his backyard were claimed by the obscurity. Link laid the bat in one of the living room couches and made his way to the kitchen, where he grabbed a banana and ate it in the countertop. He eyed the clock. The arrows marked fifteen after twelve. _Stupid deer_. The boy jumped off the counter and made his way upstairs. He knocked on his door, waiting for his sister to walk out.

"W-Who is it?" she spoke, her voice quavering. Link rolled his eyes and sighed.

He pounded his head softly against the door. "I'm tired, open up." He groaned. The door flew upon to reveal Aryll with a calm expression on her face. "Get out." The small girl frowned and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What was that noise?" She asked, looking up to meet Link's gaze.

"A deer."

"Oh…" The younger blonde giggled before skipping her way back to her bedroom. "Goodnight, big brother." She said, before shutting the door behind her. Once he left alone the boy, scanned his room noting his previous drowsiness now gone. He let out a growl before closing his door and walking over to his bed. Link pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it somewhere in the floor along with his pants. Despite the cold, he made no move to retrieve another change of warmer clothes to cover him up. He wiggled under his duvet and laid on his back, eyes fixated on the wooden ceiling. The overall darkness and quietness inspired a private atmosphere inside his room. A soft snort escaped him as an idea crossed his mind. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do…" He purred as a cold hand snaked its way under his boxers.

* * *

Link threw his head back as he reached his climax while he bit his lips to avoid any unnecessary noise. He let out a shaky breath as he relaxed into the mattress, humming contemptibly as his daze was replaced with tiredness. He then shifted and groaned at the stickiness in his underwear. He stood up and waddled over to his drawer. He snatched a fresh new pair of boxers and took the opportunity to grab a shirt and some sweatpants. He turned back to the clock and sighed. It read twelve twenty two. The boy started heading back only to be stopped by a set of particular flashing lights. Link walked over to the window, curious as to why the police was here. They parked in the house in front of his neighbor's house. A burly man that appeared to be in his late thirties stepped out of the patrol and walked over to the front door. He seemed to have been startled by something that came out the house. He drew his gun and pointed it at the door. He slowly made his way into the building alongside his much younger partner. For some reason the tension in the boy's room grew to the point it was almost tangible. His heartbeat piqued at the sound of the scream that emanated from the house. The first policeman shot out of the front door and aimed his gun at it. A woman ran towards the man, blood splattered all across her face and clothes. The policeman shot at her twice before she jumped at him. Her jaw opened and she quickly bit the shoulder of the man. Link felt his knees buckle at the display in front of him. The other policeman ran out the house and shot the rabid woman in the back until she stopped chewing on his partner. The former policeman threw the now dead body off him and rose to his feet. His partner helped him reach the hood of the car, where he sat and held his wounded shoulder. The uninjured cop rushed into the patrol, to call for help, Link guessed. He felt a wave of relief wash over him at this. He was about to tear his eyes away when he saw the older policeman fall off the hood and begin to squirm on the concrete. His partner jumped out the patrol and ran to his aid. The policeman suddenly jerked to a stop, after a couple of agonizing minutes, he had counted. The younger one stood a few feet from his body, unsure of what to do. Link's breathing stopped when he saw the injured cop stand up suddenly staggering towards his partner. The blonde noticed how now, the man was foaming from the mouth and how he bared his teeth at the younger man just like the woman had to done to him. He then suddenly threw himself on top of the other man, sinking his teeth into his carotid. Link saw how he greedily began to bite chunks off the dead man. His vision blurred with tears as he teetered towards the waste basket, where he proceeded to vomit the banana. He felt a layer of cold sweat cover his body as he slowly made his way over to his parents' room. He banged mercilessly at the thick door as he let panic overtake. His father opened it only to find him covered in tears and shaking. He brought his son into the room where his mother rushed to them. She stroke his hair, in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

"Link what happened?!" His father urged, holding him a little tighter. The blonde started sobbing into his shoulder as he shook his head.

"R-R-Room… my ro-om…" He cried into his shirt. His father let go off him and ran off into the dark hallway. Link immediately sought for his mother's arms in which he continued his break down. His father returned with his face cradled in his hands. He let out a shaky sigh before turning around and trotting away. He returned with Aryll in his arms.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The man ignored his wife's question and walked over to their bed where she placed the sleeping girl gingerly. His face fell into an expression of deep analyzing before he grabbed the remote control. He then turned the TV on and searched for the news channels. Their eyes settled on the screen and they listened attentively.

"… _Virus breakout has occurred in the western states of California, Oregon, and Washington. Currently…_"

"_Wait, we have received the news from the outside. Yes … according to our friend in the city of Kingsbury the authorities are starting to fence the state lines…_"

"… _The CDC has broadcasted an epidemic alert to the West Coast states. The progression of the infection has seemed to start piquing as of today at eight Pacific Time…"_

"…_The symptoms are red eyes, extreme salivation, erratic movements or spasms, and violent behavior. If you stumble upon a person with the previous symptoms avoid at all costs. The virus is transmitted trough bites…"_

"_We interrupt your programming to bring this public broadcast. The states of Washington, California, and Oregon have been placed under quarantine until further notice. I repeat, the states of_-"

The man shut the TV off. He looked at his family. They all had terrified expressions on their faces.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and shuddered.

"They… They can't quarantine the entire state, can they?" His wife asked. Link watched how his parents had a wordless conversation with their eyes. Aryll woke up to the gentle but urgent shaking of her mother.

"Okay, hear me out. We are going to go pack the essentials and we are going to flee the state tonight while maybe we still can." Link's father spoke after some pondering. His mother then ushered the two kids out and told them to do what dad told them to. Link ran to his room and snatched his traveling back pack in his closet. He immediately started pulling sweaters and long sleeved shirts along with his favorite pairs of jeans. He threw in a couple of shoes with a handful of socks and underwear. After packing up, Link pulled on a pair of jeans on and a long sleeved green shirt. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the room with his back pack in hand. He made his way to the bathroom where he scanned the area. He reached out for his toothbrush and walked out. He was ready. Aryll came out her room with a rolling back pack behind her. She had a wool jacket on and a pair of shorts with leggings. She walked over to her brother and clung onto his arm. They both watched their parents hurry and enter different rooms, brining bags and other things along. Soon, his parents came out with their own bags and looked at them.

"Okay. Let's get going befo-" _Crash_. Silence overtook them as their heads whipped in the direction of the noise. Link's father tiptoed towards the stairs where he leaned over the railing and looked. Without any word being said, he took a step back and beckoned his family close. His brown eyes locked with his wife's blues before he began making his way down the staircase. His family followed closely. The house was enveloped by complete silence except for the occasional creaking of the wooden floor. Eyes jerked in every direction, making sure nothing was near or around them. The old man whispered for them to stay where they were. After that he crept his way over to the kitchen. They shared a doubtful look in between the three members of the family. A few seconds after, Link heard the wooden floor squeak heralding the return of his father. He smiled wanly at his old man before pulling him into a hug. He pulled away before his dad could return it. His eyes then drifted to the knife his father had in his hands. A creaking of wood called his attention. _It came from around the corner_. They slowly tiptoed towards the source of the noise. Link's father peeked from behind the wall and saw a shadow limp out the room to his left.

"One broke in through the dining room… He is walking straight towards the living room…" The old man whispered. "If we manage to walk inadvertently across it we might manage to make it out alive." He added while grabbing the car keys off the bowl. He slid them into his front pocket and started toeing his way towards the door. The family followed not long after. Once they reached the end of the wall he looked back his wife and kids. "One by one…" He whispered. He then proceeded to pick Aryll up in his arms. Link watched how his father quietly sneaked across the hallway and eyeing the creature in their living room as he did so. Once he reached the main entrance, he beckoned them over. His mother pushed him forward. Link felt his heart beating in his throat as he began to walk forward. Halfway through the room he turned his head towards the man in the living room. All color faded away from his face. A small gasp found its way to his lips. The policeman he had previously seen was staring at him intently, emitting faint growls as he did so. Link took a step back unconsciously. The man growls became more audible at this. He started staggering towards Link, extending his hands as he did so. The blonde felt how a hand pulled and slammed him into the front door. He opened his eyes to see his father now in his place, waving his hands frantically at the policeman. He let out a scream as he charged towards his father. The latter started running towards the kitchen with the sick man trailing behind him. Link rose to his feet and ran after them.

"Wait, Link!" His mother called as she chased his son. He stopped once the kitchen came to view. His father delivered a blow to the policeman's jaw. He tumbled backwards and hit his head against the counter, falling limp on the floor. Link's father wiped his brow and walked away from the body. He smiled at his wife and son before laughing.

"I never liked cops anyway." He quipped. A nervous laughter filled the room. Link looked how his father bent over to pick the knife he had lost in the haze of the chase. This cleared the boy's field of view. He gasped as he saw the policeman was now heading for his father.

He stepped back a few steps. "Dad watch ou-" He was interrupted when the officer sunk his teeth deep in his father's neck. The knife fell down on the floor a few feet away from them. He didn't shout. He didn't cry. He didn't even flinch. All he could feel was numbness taking over his entire body. The room grew quiet as his father fell down to his knees while holding his neck. He spared his son a glance before falling down completely. The boy saw how the pool of blood around him grew by the second. A loud tinnitus invaded his ears, rendering his hearing useless. He felt a sharp jarring pain in his abdomen as he flew back a few feet. He looked up to see the mouth of the policeman opened in a scream, but he couldn't hear it. He stood up only, wincing when the pain in his stomach intensified. The policeman started making his way towards him, blood now dripping down his jaw. Why hadn't he eaten the remains of my dead father? He thought. _Oh that's right… you already ate your partner._ He made no move to escape the lurking danger coming his way. That was until he saw it. A single tear rolled down the policeman's cheek and fell on the floor.

_Drop…_

He heard it crash against the hardwood floor and saw how the droplets of the dispersed tear flew away from the impact zone. He then took in a sharp breath, regaining his senses. The soul crushing pain of seeing his father hit him like a truck. Tears began to flow out his eyes as he tore his gaze away from that scene only to fall on the man wobbling towards him. Link opened his mouth to let out a scream. He halted when he saw his mother lunged herself against the policeman with the knife in her hand. He threw her off him and onto the wall behind him. She rose to her feet using her now quivering legs. When her eyes became visible again they had a murderous glare in them. She stabilized her stance and scowled at the policeman who now was facing her.

"Get away from my children!" She bellowed with rage. The policeman ran in her direction. Once she reached her he pressed her up against the wall. The woman struggled with the gaping jaws of the man in front of her. She suddenly felt him sink hi teeth into her the tender skin of her arms. She let out a groan before stabbing him directly in the neck. The man went limp for a few seconds. He then fell down onto the floor, the warm liquid pouring out the wound she had inflected. She slowly sunk to her knees and cradled her arm. Link rushed to her side and kneeled beside her. He pulled her frame into his lap where she laid down her head. He looked into her eyes and felt his own start to sting. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he cupped her face. He gave her forehead a small kiss. She sobbed quietly as she let go off her arm. She reached over to the body of the policeman and pulled the knife out. The woman cringed as she pulled herself up and kneeled in front of her son. She then placed the blade to her neck and reached for her son's hand. She woefully wrapped it around the handle of the knife. His eyes widened in realization.

He shook his head feverishly, even more tears rolling down his face as he sobbed louder. "Mom I-I can't! p-please, don't make me d-do i-it….!" She smiled sadly as she rubbed a tear off his face with her thumb.

"I love you. It's okay. Take care of your sister, Link." She whispered as she began to shake violently. Link froze as he saw her mother's loving expression switch into one of began counting in his head just as he had with the policeman.

_1.. 2… 3…_

Her shaking became more violent. Her grip around his wrists tightened slightly.

_4… 5… 6…_

Her body temperature began to rise. He could feel it.

_7… 8… 9.._

Her eyes shot open. They no longer were sweet and tender.

_10… 11… 12.._

She bared her teeth slightly and growled, the corners of her mouth filled with saliva. He let out a loud sob as he shook his head. _I love you. It's okay. Take care of your sister, Link…_

_13… 14… 15…_

A loud animal like growl was emitted from her throat. She no longer looked at him as her son. There was no more warmth in her blood red eyes as she inched closer to him. Her touch was no longer soft as she tightened her grasp painfully on his wrists. There was no longer a mother in that body. Link looked at her one last time before closing his eyes. She growled again, only this time she moved forward. He jerked his hand sideways and felt her skin tear under the blade. Her body fell on top of his, her blood oozing into his shirt. Link dropped the knife and opened his eyes. And he cried. He cried louder than he had ever done in his life. He cried as he held her body close to his until her warmth disappeared in that cold autumn night.

* * *

_October 6_

_0034 Hours_

Link was now silent as he held his mother's body. He gently rolled her off of him and placed her on her back. As a last act of love, he closed her eyes. No tears flowed down as he left her lying there. He had cried the last one of them a few minutes ago. He grabbed his back pack and headed for the main entrance. He stopped and looked at his sister. She eyed him with fear. A pang of guilt surged through him as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Aryll, let's g-"

"Stay away from me you monster!" She shouted at him before running towards her mother. Link watched how she nuzzled against her their mom's chest before laying down beside her. He then proceeded to open the door and walk out without turning around. His arms gave up as his things dropped on the sidewalk. The blonde boy madehis way to the center of the street. The cold bit at his wet torso but he didn't care. All he wanted was to go numb again. He felt an unfamiliar light flash behind him. He turned around only to be blinded. He heard the screeching of tires, too.

* * *

**Hello there. Sorry for the late update, I was just being lazy as always! I've decided to obliviate the... the comment at the beginning, yeah. I'll just occasionally add it in order to warn or clear something up. See ya next chapter!**


	5. Two Live, Two Die

_October 6_

_0036 Hours_

"HOLY-" Ness yelped as he stomped the breaks, the tires screeching as they came to a stop. He turned his head right when he heard Preston mutter an elongated curse. He gasped as he saw his friend holding his bleeding nose while glaring at him.

"Ness, what in the actual _fuck_ were you thinking stopping abruptly like that?!" He growled as he pulled out a box of tissues out the car's glove compartment. Ness tore eyes off his friend and looked forward once again. He nudged the brunette and pointed towards the road. Preston's gaze fell on what he was pointing at. His eyes widened considerably. A groan from behind them called their attention. Raynold was now sprawled on the floor, head under the front seats. He slowly pulled himself out and met his friends' gaze. He scowled at Ness before kneeling. His eyes drifted through the bags now on the floor and ended in Preston's nose.

"Is it broken?" He asked as he returned to his seat. Preston gave it a poke. It hurt, but not as much as it would if it were broken. He shook his head at his friend, his eyes slowly drifting back to what caused the car to be stopped. Red followed his eyes, his reaction exactly the same as Preston's. "Holy shit, is that Link?" Ness nodded, answering his friend's question. The blonde covered his face with a sole hand as he staggered backwards.

Preston eyed his two friends before voicing his doubt. "Do you think he is infected?" Both boys turned to him before sharing a worried expression.

"I…" Red started, eyes now on Link. His blonde locks had blood on the tips. Since he kept his gaze on the pavement, they didn't know if he had any visible symptoms. "He _is_ covered in blood…" The brunette added sorrowfully while inspecting the blonde's body. Ness looked at the boy. He was holding one of his arms and kept his gaze low. His brows rose as he looked back and forth in between Link and Preston. A know glare popped into the brunettes face. Before the brunette could object to what he knew his friend was going to do Ness exited the car.

"Get back here!" Preston whispered angrily. Ness waved him off as he started to cautiously approach the blonde. The raven haired boy stopped a few feet in front of the him.

"Link?" He spoke softly, almost soothingly. The blonde turned his head in his direction, eyes still hidden behind his bloodied bangs. Ness swallowed hard as he took a step forward. "Link." He said with a little more confidence this time. The blonde remained immobile except for the seeming chill that trialed his entire body. Ness walked towards him until he was at arm reach of the blonde. He extended a hand towards the bangs covering his face. He saw him jerk, and instinctively Ness jumped back. Once his gaze fell back on Link his fear faded. His eyes were still covered, but now he could see his tear stained face and quivering lips. A familiar ache grew in his chest as he sighed. Red had the same expression when his initial shock faded a few minutes ago. "Link…" He called out, a certain pain laced in his words. Suddenly, the rivalry he had with the boy disappeared and was replaced with a brotherly instinct he didn't knew he possessed. Finally the blonde looked up at him, a few tears slipping down his words came out either boy. Ness walked slowly towards the blonde. Said blonde's face contorted into an expression of pain as he let out a sob and lowered his head into Ness's shoulder. He then proceeded to cry silently. The brunette wrapped an arm around Link's shoulder and allowed him to relieve his aching heart. Preston was now out the car along with Red. They eyed each other before smiling sadly towards Ness. His friend returned the smile, his free hand beckoning them. They walked and stood solemnly by the pair as they waited for Link to calm down. Not a minute later and his sobbing had stopped. He looked up at Ness with a tired face before shoving his arm off his shoulders. The two brunettes' eyed him carefully as the blonde looked around the place, surveying for any incoming peril. He shivered slightly as he slowly hugged himself.

"This is your house, right?" Red asked him as he eyed the front yard, easily spotting his bags. The brunette walked over to them, and swiftly hauled them over his shoulder. Preston helped him load them into the car. Link threw them a bemused looked, sneezing not long after.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, his teeth starting to chatter. Ness placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him along as he walked over to the house.

"Isn't it obvious? We are taking you with us." He answered as he reached for the front door's knob.

"Wait! Wait…" Link jumped in front of his hand and covered the door with his body. Ness frowned but made no move to get him off the entrance. Instead, he crossed his arms and waited for him to explain himself. The blonde looked up at him and bit his lips, pain flashing in his eyes for a moment before he moved away, allowing Ness to enter the house. It was dark, he noted. So he went on and started patting the wall until he found the light switch. He then flicked it on, only to gasp at the site in front of him. Three bodies and a crying child painted his view. He eyed Link with his peripheral vision for a moment before he walked over to the little blonde girl curled up next the body her now dead mother. He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, making the girl yelp. She looked up to him with fear painted across her face. _She has Link's eyes…_ he thought for a moment as he examined her features. _She can't be older than twelve._

"Hi." He tried approaching her. The little girl sniffed before burying herself in his chest. She sobbed quietly and he held her close, looking at the gash in the woman's neck. He held in the bile that had rose in his mouth for the sake of the girl.

"M-My… M-M-My…" She tried speaking in between sobs. Ness wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her up along with him. She wrapped her legs around him and placed her head on the crook of his neck. His heart started to ache painfully as he remembered his own sister. Was she even alive? He didn't dwell in that thought for long as the faces of his friends flooded his mind. He had to be strong for them. At least for now. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times before he spoke again.

"My what? You can tell me anything. Don't worry." He whispered as he swung his body side to side trying to appease the crying infant in his arms.

"M-My big b-brother…" She managed this time, tightening her arms around his neck. Ness gently caressed her head a few times, now looking into her big, black eyes.

"Your big brother what?" He whispered as he eyed her expectantly. She sniffed once, then twice as she looked at her mom.

"My big brother did this." She mumbled softly, her gaze still on her mother. Ness froze in place, a sudden wave of panic washing over him. He pulled the girl's head back into his shoulder where she willingly continued to sniffle silently. The raven haired boy remained like this for a second before he looked in the blonde's direction. His head was ducked again, and he refused to look up. The boy carried the little girl out the house, eyeing Link warily as he did so, and made his way into the car. Preston and Red were on the hood, predatory glances thrown about the place. Once their eyes settled on Ness's and saw the distress in them, they jumped down.

"Help me get her cleaned up. Search the house for anything useful. Flashlights, food, clothes… Now." He ordered them as he passed the girl over to a confused Red. He didn't wait for a response as he made his way back into the house. Link remained in the same corner he had left him. Ness wasted no time in pinning him against the wall, ignoring the hoots and complaints from his friends. Once they laid eyes on the bodies they were rendered speechless. The blonde struggled to free his wrists from Ness's grasp to no avail. He then opened his eyes to meet the other boy's infuriated ones. Preston and Red silently tiptoed their way through the three bodies and walked their way up the stairs. When they were left alone, Ness cleared his throat. He was a bit too close to Link's face, he noted, but he was not about to back down.

"Care to explain?" He said as he threw a nod in the direction of the corpses. Link eyed them wistfully for a second before his eyes were covered in pain again. He forced his gaze back to Ness and opened his mouth but no noise came out. The raven haired boy tightened his grasp on Link's wrists, making the blonde grunt.

"Let… go." He said he shook his arms slightly, causing the grasp on them tighten even more. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes at this.

"Talk." Ness commanded, eyes boring into the blonde's now fearful ones.

"I can't…"

"Talk now."

"Ness, please! I don't-"

"Stop your bullshit excuses and talk!" Ness said as he pulled him off the walled and slammed him against it. Link let out a high pitched noise as he turned his head away from him.

"I don't want-" The blonde started only to have the boy lean into his ear.

"Talk! Or I will make you!" He shouted, making the blonde cringe at the jarring noise.

"Ness-"

"Fucking talk!" He shouted once again.

"I HAD TO!" Link screamed back as he suddenly jerked his head to meet Ness's glare. They remained like that a few second before the brunette stepped back, releasing the blonde's wrist as he did so. His eyes still held a question in it that Link could easily read. He rubbed his wrists as the blood flowed once again in his hands. He turned his head away and clenched his jaw. "I had to because…" He cowered at the memory and bit his lips to stop the oncoming tears. Ness felt guilt boil inside his gut as he watched the boy in front of him struggle internally.

"Link I'm so-"

"Shut up." The blonde spat as he glared him at him. Ness closed his mouth and sighed. The blonde took in a deep breath as he leaned against the wall; the tiredness he felt suddenly became overwhelming. "I had to because… she was bitten. She was bitten in an attempt to save me. My dad was killed because of me too. Their deaths are my fault. Happy now?" Link spoke, a mix of spite and rue in his tone. Ness bowed his head, regret gnawing at his chest. He opened mouth to apologize but decided not to. Link had already had his share of pain and he didn't need any more added to the lot.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Ness mumbled as reached for the blonde's shoulder. Link swatted his hand away, and then he nodded. The raven haired boy shut the door and waited for Link to start walking. He followed close behind once he did. The blonde boy looked as his parents one last time before making his way upstairs.

* * *

"Uh… how do you set this damned thing to give off warm water?" Red asked Preston as he looked at Aryll, who was sitting on the toilet eyeing them curiously. Preston doubtfully opened the faucet and struggled with it until he got the hot water running. He smiled triumphantly at Red before turning to the girl.

"Is this okay?" He asked her. Aryll introduced her hand into the water and nodded. She then looked up at the two boys expectantly. They looked at her the same way.

"Get out." She finally said after a few seconds of awkward staring.

"Oh!" The two brunettes said as they walked towards the door, fighting over who got out first. Aryll shut the door behind them. They slowly walked over to her bed and sat down, listening to the water run. A couple minutes later Ness appeared at the door, deep in thought.

"So… we are taking them, right?" Red asked him. Ness nodded, his mind elsewhere as he leaned against the door frame.

"Did you collect supplies?" He asked them as he returned to his normal self. The brunettes nodded as they looked over to a bag on the floor.

"They had already pack provisions. Seems they were going to escape this place too." Preston answered truthfully, managing to thicken the awkwardness in the room even more. They remained silent for a few minutes listening to the running water.

"What happened to Link?" Red asked. Ness looked at him for a moment before he sighed, a sudden sullen expression taken over him.

He slowly slid down the door frame until he was sitting down on the floor. "His dad was killed by an infected person. His mother bitten by the same one. At least she managed to kill him before she turned too… Link then had to kill her off." Ness muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "He had an ugly bruise on his abdomen. I didn't ask him how he got it though..." He added, trying to elicit a livelier response from his friends. They eyed each other before nodding.

"Ness…" Preston started, a worried look now on his face. The raven haired boy looked up to meet his gaze and waited for him to speak. "Do you think we could try and pass by my house?" Ness remained silent for a moment, before nodding silently.

* * *

_October 6_

_0058 Hours_

Ness walked over to car where the last bag was being loaded by Red. After they all had climbed and situated themselves on a seat, Ness started the car. The lights illuminated the road just in time to reveal a pack of infected people stagger into Link's front yard and entrance. He looked up into the rearview mirror to see said blonde lean into the window and stare at his house with pain. Ness drove off in order to distract the blonde boy and his sister, who now was sitting in the solo seat in front of his brother's. She sniffled a few times as she rubbed a tear off her cheek. The ride become silent and filled with a veil of silent grief.

"Lucas!" Link croaked as he suddenly awoke. Ness and the others gasped at his sudden outburst and turned to him. Ness stopped the car and looked back at him.

"What about him?" He inquired. Link was now hyperventilating and frantically looking around the neighborhood.

"I need to get him! I need to save him! I need to-" He was cut off by Preston's shushing.

"He lives a few blocks down from my house. After we check up on mine, we'll go to his okay?" He said as he smiled at Link. The blonde took in a deep breath and leaned back into the seat, a grateful smile on his features. Preston sat back down, his eyes on the road. Ness rubbed his right temple as he started driving again. Again the car ride went silent, but now a little peace filled the atmosphere. Ness blinked the sleepiness he was feeling away and drove towards Preston house, which was a minute away. He reached the gates of the residential area. At first he felt a wave of relief wash over him but it was soon replaced with a pang of anguish.

Said gates were open and the guards that were supposed to keep them were lying dead in the guarding stall. Ness looked over at Preston to see his eyes open in fear. Without any warnings, the brunette opened the door and jumped out, running in the direction of his house. Ness opened the door and looked back at the remaining people inside.

"Wait here. If I don't come in ten, _leave_." He ordered them before he ran after Preston, who now was out of sight. Ness took a turn right and saw the residence's club area. A couple of infected people were there. He prayed they didn't see him as he ran past them and turned left. The chilly wind hit his face as he ran down the street. His eyes saw in the horizon the oh so familiar park near Preston's house. He continued down the main road, passing house after house. He either saw blood or heard screams as he ran. His gut started churning each passing second he was away from the car or Preston. He finally reached the end of the street and took a left again. Three houses after that he turned left one last time and came into the street where Preston's house was. He saw a person standing in the middle of the street. He ran to the person and was relieved to see Preston was unscathed. He placed a hand on his shoulder and let his knees buckle. Ness struggled with his breath a little before turning to look up at Preston. He saw his mouth agape and a single tear running down his face. His eyes never meet his. All they did was stare at the house in front of him. Ness stomach sank as his head slowly turned to look in front of him. The lights were all out except in one room. The window of said room had blood splattered on it. Ness straightened up, eyeing his friend as he did so.

"Preston…" He started, but found no other words to say. The brunette shook his head slightly as he took a step forward.

"No. No… NO!" He ended up screaming as he sunk to his knees. His sobs became louder by the second. Ness kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his back. They remained like that for a few seconds before a noise called their attention. A chill ran down Ness's spine as they turned to look up.

"Mom?" Preston whispered as he looked at the woman at the door. She looked in a hurry and disoriented, yet not rabid. She didn't have any signs of bite marks anywhere on her body that were visible. At the sound of Preston's voice her hazy expression vanished. She looked down at her son and a single tear escaped her eyes. A wide smiled crept her way up to her lips as she extended her arms towards him.

"Preston? Preston!" She cried out as she started stumbling over to him. Preston stood up, yet did not approach so soon. He squinted his eyes as he examined her features. After a few seconds of nothing happening he felt his own lips curl up into a smile. He gave a sole step forward as he raised his right arm in her direction.

"Mom! Mom I-" He started as he took another step forward, his own sobbing interrupting him. Ness sighed as he felt his own eyes begin to water. Preston staggered forwards towards his mother. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her. He sniffled a few times before she began to gently rub his back.

"Mom I-" He started again, only this time his sobs weren't the ones to interrupt him. A loud laugh manated from behind his mother. They all turned to see a man standing on the house's front porch only to freeze in place. It was an unknown male. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked in between the man and his son. He had a knife in his hand and a wicked smile as he eyed the young boy. She then proceeded to push her son with all her might, causing him to stagger back a few feet until he toppled down a short distance from Ness. She had an urging look on her face.

"Preston, run!" She screamed. The brunette tried to stand up but the shaking of his limbs made it impossible for him to do so. At this, Ness ran towards him and placed a hand under his arms. He pulled him to his feet and started hoisting him away. Preston turned to his mother. The man laughed again, only this time, he charged towards her. She looked at his son before running in the opposite direction, where the street reached a dead end. His eyes widened in realization. She was sacrificing herself for his sake.

"Mom!" He screamed with all his might. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face the oncoming man. She found her son's eyes and smiled at him. Preston shook in Ness's hold as he tried to run towards his mother. The brunette then elbowed his friend, causing him to double over in pain. At this Preston shook him off and turned around, trying to walk with his shaking limbs. He only managed to stagger a few steps before he fell on all fours. His eyes searched for his mother's. Once their gaze was locked, he extended an arm towards. The woman did the same and let a sole tear run down her cheek. The man took a leap in the air and landed successfully in front of her. And then, the boy saw it. Her mother's brave façade faltered and the real fear behind her eyes came to light. Her gaze now was on the male in front. He then rose to his feet and towered over her. She wobbled a few steps back and started begin for mercy.

"Don't kill me please! I don't want to die…" She cried, her beautiful features now filled with tears. She kneeled down and began crying louder, her pleas of mercy having no effect on the man in front of her. He then bent down and lifted her up by her hair, ignoring the shrieks of pain coming out of her. His free hand rose up to her face where he began dragging his fingers over her cheek. He then dropped her on the floor, kicking her directly in the sheen. She then let out one of those screams that were bound to haunt the nightmares of whoever heard them. The man then proceeded to pull his gun out and point at her.

"You move or struggle and I'll kill you, bitch." He warned in a deep voice. Not a second later, another man exited the house.

"Boss, the husband's taken care of. Unluckily, the girl ran away." He announced. He had a round face and a bald head. His body was stuffd with fat and filled with scars of previous fights in which he had been involved. There was a particular one that crossed his face diagonally, starting from his left brow and ending in the middle of his right cheek. He was draped in dirty rags and also had a bloodied knife on his hand. "Damn, I really wished to have a lil' fun with her." He added, an actually crestfallen expression on his face.

"You fucking idiot." The boss said. He then found Preston's eyes. A sick smile found his lips as he looked at him. "What about _him_?" He mumbled as he nodded in the boy's direction.

"**No**! Leave him alone!" His mother cried. At this the man standing above her shot a warning shot up in the air and kneeled beside her. he then pressed the gun's muzzle to her thigh, branding a circle on her unblemished skin. She screamed again, causing Preston to let out a quiet sob.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak…" He spat, venom dripping out his tone. He then looked back at his partner.

"Get him." He said, nodding in Preston's direction. The boy's eyes widened as he tried to stand, his sobs becoming louder every time he failed. The fat man started running towards him until he was in front of him. Preston looked up to meet the eyes of the man. They were laced with perverseness as he bent down and pulled Preston up by the hair. The boy struggled in his grasps, but his struggling only cause him more pain. The strength of the man was superior to his. His cries turned into screams for help when he felt the man's member poking his thigh. The fat man bent down until he was head to head with the brunette. He then licked his lobe slowly, making the boy cringe. "We are going to have so much fun together…" He whispered into his ear in a husky voice. Preston let out wail as the man began to unbutton his jeans. He tried freeing his arms but the man tightened his around his waist. His hand snaked into Preston's jeans and started cupping his groin, making the brunette cry out for help. His eyes landed on his neighbor's house. There he was, standing at the window, watching the scene unraveling in front of him. He then turned around and shut the blinds. The brunette then stopped struggling as his body was overtaken by numbness. _He… didn't do anything… Why? _Preston let out a sob as the man placed his lips on his neck, breathing down heavily on his earlobe. Suddenly said man went limp and fell the side. Preston turned around to see Ness with a large boulder in his hands and a feral glare in his eyes. The raven haired boy then jumped over the body grabbing Preston's arm as he landed. He then darted away from the scene, pulling his friend along. He turned his head to see the "boss" looking down at his partner. After a second, he looked up at the fleeing boys and pointed his gun at them, at him more specifically. Ness felt his breath hitch in his throat. His eyes shut tightly.

_Bang._

He waited for any kind of pain to flourish in his body, but got nothing. When he reopened his eyes, he caught sight of Preston's mother standing in between them and the gun. A hole could be seen on her forehead, a stream of blood pouring out and tainting her features. Ness jerked his head to see Preston looking back as well with a horrified expression on his face as he did. He didn't wait for her body to hit the ground to turn right, towards the main street. He just simply looked forward, ignoring the cries of pain from his now orphan friend.

* * *

Ness's breathing was ragged when they reached the car. The couple collapsed in front of it after having walked out the gates. Red immediately jumped out the SUV and hurried to help him up. Link hesitantly did the same, but approached them more cautiously.

"Oh my god… Ness… Preston… What happened?!" Red cried out as he and Link helped the exhausted couple into the car. The brunette suddenly broke into tears as he leaned into Link's shoulder. The blonde was taken aback by the action, but didn't deny him of comfort. Ness and Red stared at Preston for a minute before the raven haired boy punched the dash board. Red took a step back and eyed him worriedly. A spiteful look invaded his friend's eyes and he threatened to cry, but didn't. He instead started the car.

"Climb up. We're leaving." He ordered without looking at anyone. Link and Red hurriedly entered the vehicle and took their respective places. Ness then backed up the car and drove down the road.

"Link, forget about Lucas. We are leaving." The driving boy spoke after a few minutes of silence. At this the car's atmosphere tensed.

The blonde straightened up and looked at Ness's eyes on him through the rearview. "What? How can you say that?! He may still be alive! We need to go ge-" The raven haired boy pulled the car over and turned around.

"You want to go get him?! Fine, get off and go get him your damn self! I am not risking anybody anymore in order to go save an already _**dead**_ person!" He shouted, successfully making everyone in the car cower. Link looked close to tears as he turned his head to the side ignoring Ness's intense gaze. After a few seconds of staring, the boy started the car again. Nobody spoke after that.

* * *

**Yeah, fast update. I actually have done a few chapters already, but haven't posted any. I'm uploading another two tomorrow, or more. Who knows? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! See ya next chap!**


End file.
